The claimed systems and methods relate generally to control and monitoring of teleconferencing devices over a network, and more particularly to teleconferencing systems that provide a network service connectable by clients to monitor teleconference states in real-time and provide a client executable object that can select informational types provided by the network service.
Teleconferencing systems in the past have typically included a teleconferencing device controlling various audio input and output devices, and have normally included a local console for control of the device and teleconferences. As time has passed, it has become desirable to hide the electronics from the conferees, presenting only input and output devices such as speakers and microphones. Additionally, some conferees do not wish to operate or to be trained in the operation of a teleconferencing device, and would prefer that a technician control and/or monitor conferences. It has been desired to locate the technician away from the area of the conference, which requires a remote connection to the teleconferencing device and/or equipment.